


Not So Golden

by Amethystia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, Collection of short stories, F/M, Golden Age, Kid Fic, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories set during the Golden Age of Narnia, but set as if the Pevensies had remained in Narnia much longer and had families. (Based loosely on a roleplay site created by myself and my best friend, therefore not all the  original characters that will be mentioned entirely belong to me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> Hello folks, welcome to Not So Golden. I have never done a collection of short stories, but I felt it worked best for this endeavor. The stories could be out of order, they will be published as I gain plot bunnies. I will start with the ones that come directly from the roleplaying site. They may seem a bit disjointed at first, because changing rp format to story format is not the easiest thing in the world. Trust me, try writing a book based on an rp site, which is a challenge I have recently undertaken. But I will do my best with this. I missed the site and this seemed to be the next best thing. So here's the prologue for you, just to set the scene and introduce the main characters. Hopefully the first short stories will be done soon! Read, review and enjoy!

The time often referred to as the Golden Age of Narnia was not all it was made out to be. But the land had four good rulers, and wars only of necessity, not corrupt power. High King Peter was the first to find himself a wife. Four years after their defeat of the White Witch, Peter, at the tender age of 17, met, fell in love with and married an Archenlandian noblewoman named Arianna Artessa, who was 19. Their first son was born the next year. Crown Prince Eric was a welcome addition to the royal family of Narnia. Their next child, Isabelle, was born two years later. Finally, nine years after they came to Narnia, Susan and Lucy married respectable nobles. Susan married a man called Thomas Derrian and Lucy married an attractive young man called Michael Elohim. Lucy spent a lot of her time attempting to persuade Edmund to marry as well. 

More years past and more children were born. In addition to Eric and Isabelle, Peter and Arianna had another son, Marcus, and two more daughters, Diana and Miranda. Susan and Thomas had three daughters, Helen, Lilly and Mary. Lucy and Michael had two sons, James and Tristan, and a daughter, Polly. The castle was alive with the laughter of children and the pattering of swift little feet. But still Edmund remained unmarried. 

Life for the Kings and Queens was good. They were happy and content, dealing with threats and good intentions alike. What follows are the stories of their reign, somewhat out of order, having little to do with each other and a mixture of both fun and serious.


	2. Pride and Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince James sneaks of to get some practice with his sword and learns some surprising things about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A story already! I'll probably stick to stories containing Lucy at the beginning, since I played her on the site. This is a cute little one with her and her eldest son. 
> 
> Featuring; Queen Lucy, Prince James and Martha the Nanny.   
> As always, read, review and enjoy!

Prince James giggled slightly as he raced along the top of a wall of the castle of Cair Paravel. His nanny ran along below him.

"Your highness! Please come down now! Before you hurt yourself!" She called up to him.

"You'll have to catch me, Martha!" The young prince called with glee and he took off down the wall and through the castle gates. The nanny huffed and went off to find Queen Lucy and inform her of her son's antics.

-

Queen Lucy sat in her room, reading a book in the comfortable window seat when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called and turned to see Martha, her children's nanny, enter the room. The woman bowed deeply to her as the Queen rose from her seat.

"Your Majesty, I came to inform you that you son, the Prince James, has run off again." Martha told the young Queen. Lucy sighed and nodded at the woman.

"Thank you, Martha, you may go. I will deal with him." With that Lucy got up, put on a light cloak and followed the nanny out the room. A guard at the gate informed Lucy that the boy had been seen heading towards the River Rush, so Lucy made her way there.

-

James stood beside a makeshift target dummy, wacking at it with his sword. He wished his father or one of his Uncles would teach him to properly use a sword. He knew his Uncle Edmund was teaching Eric. James didn't like that just because Eric was Crown Prince he got preferential treatment from everyone. James was the oldest of his siblings too! Why couldn't he be a Crown Prince? His mother was a Queen, after all. Shouldn't he be a Crown Prince and Eric be High Crown Prince, or something, since his father was the High King? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he recognized instantly.

"James! What in the name of Aslan are you doing out here! You know I worry when you sneak off!" Queen Lucy stood there with her hands on her hips. James turned mid-strike and lifted one of his hands, which caught on his sword, causing a cut on his hand.

"Ow!" He cried out. "Mother! Don't sneak up on me like that! I was doing fine until you startled me and I cut myself." He put his hand in his mouth, as if to stop the pain and bleeding.

"Oh, come here, honey." Lucy said, pulling out her cordial and heading towards her son. She pulled his hand from his mouth and delicately let a drop of cordial fall on his hand. "There, all better."

James pulled his hand back and watched as it healed.

"In battle there are all manner of distractions, my son." She told him. "And you should not be out here alone. There are all sorts of dangers you could encounter out here by yourself. If you wish to practice, at least bring a guard."

"But I don't want anyone to see me until I'm better with the sword. I wish someone could teach me."

Lucy smiled at her son. "Perhaps your father, or your Uncle Edmund could teach you." She suggested.

"You think they would?" James asked.

"If you ask them nicely, I'm sure they would help." Lucy made a mental note to speak to her husband and brother about it. James remained silent then as he contemplated this. Then suddenly he spoke up.

"Mother, what makes a good fighter?" Lucy was startled by the question but smiled at her son.

"A good fighter," Lucy began with smile, "is someone who is always aware of their surroundings. A good fighter is patient, and persistent. A good fighter is someone who fights because they have to not because they want to. A good fighter can fight a giant with their eyes closed, but doesn't, because they know they need all their senses, including sight. " She laughed a little.  
  
"And above all, a good fighter is not fearless. They know when they should feel fear, but they know how to handle it. A good fighter, a smart one, knows there is no shame in being afraid." Lucy gave her son a warm smile and stroked his hair again. "Be brave, not fearless, James."

James stared at her in awe. Fearless, not brave. It was a thing to ponder. He picked up his sword to start practicing again.

"Am I too small for a sword?" He wondered aloud. "I'm better with a bow, anyway..." He added. Lucy grinned at him.

"So am I." She said.

"Really? You can use a bow?" James asked in awe.

"Yes, sweetheart. I used to ride to war with one before you were born." His Mother told him, her tone serious.

"You rode to war?!" James gaped at her. He got so excited he began to hit his makeshift target with fervor.  He hit it so hard he could not pull it out. He gave a frustrated grunt and began to walk away, scowling. Lucy stepped forward and carefully removed the obstructions keeping the sword in place.

"Don't forget your sword, James." She told her son. He turned back to her, even more in awe. She handed him the sword hilt first. Briefly, she wondered how her on mother would feel about her handing her son a sword. She realized her mother would approve of very few things she had done since entering Narnia all those years ago. James took the sword and began pelting her with questions, as they walked back towards the castle.

"Which wars did you fight? Did you fight the White Witch? Did you strike her down? Have you fought Giants? Does Aunt Susan fight too? How many times have you fought? How many weapons can you use?" The questions went on and Lucy couldn't help but laugh quietly as she slung her arm over her son's shoulders and answered the questions as best she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? This will probably remain my favourite forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go, short, but it a prologue anyway. Also, I've decided to take requests. If there is a scene or prompt you'd like to see, go ahead and put it in a comment or PM me! I will be sure to give you credit! Thanks for reading!


End file.
